Une étude de magizoologie démoniaque
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Participation au challenge du Collectif NoName pour le mois de Fevrier 2018 - La magizoologie peut demander beaucoup de sacrifices, de passer des mois dans les terres arides du bout du monde, loin de tous vos proches et de la vie civilisée. Mais il y a beaucoup plus à gagner lorsqu'on a l'opportunité d'apprendre et de découvrir de créatures merveilleusement démoniaques...
1. Partie I

_Attention, ce texte inclut des éléments de la série_ A la croisée des mondes.

Une étude de magizoologie démoniaque

 **Partie I**

Queenie se pencha pour ouvrir la fenêtre. La transmission de lettres par hibou restait très rare en Amérique. Disons pour faire simple que le nouveau monde s'accommodait toujours mal des traditions. Queenie n'avait quand même aucun mal à gérer le comportement capricieux de l'animal envoyé par le consulat britannique.

« C'est une lettre de Newt ! s'écria Queenie.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, la dernière est arrivée y'a un mois… répondit Tina.

\- Il écrit de Sag… Sva… et la lettre date de trois semaines. »

Queenie tendit le courrier à Tina qui l'ouvrit et le parcourut avec ferveur.

« Il s'est allié à une mission d'exploration dans le nord de l'Europe. Il va probablement rester coincé là-bas pendant des mois. Il cherche à étudier une créature… un démon ? »

Queenie observait tranquillement le mélange de joie et de peine qui se tressait sur les traits de sa sœur. Recevoir des nouvelles de Newt était toujours quelque chose de fantastique, mais cela signifiait aussi immanquablement de devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de le revoir.

.oOo.

Bien sûr, Tina était triste que Newt reste loin de tout pendant plusieurs mois, mais elle ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu. Certainement pas. Elle savait qu'ils se verraient en temps opportun et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour cela. Elle restait persuadée qu'elle pouvait se rapprocher de lui autrement, alors elle avait passé des heures dans les archives, et les diverses bibliothèques auxquelles elle avait accès.

Elle se tenait maintenant dans le salon avec un tasse de thé et le sentiment du devoir accompli. Certes, il régnait un désordre incroyable et une flopée de livres et de parchemins étaient entassés autour d'elle. Elle avait travaillé avec au moins autant d'acharnement que pour ses examens d'Auror et elle se sentait au moins tout autant fière.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as invoqué un démon dans notre appartement, Tina. Que va dire Mme Esposito ?

\- Qu'il est mignon ? » Tina le dit faiblement, son regard restait fixé sur la chose-homme-démon avec des cheveux bouclés et des taches de rousseur. Il était actuellement en train de dormir sur leur canapé.

« C'est un démon. »

* * *

Mots : 369

Tumblr prompt : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as invoqué un démon dans notre appartement, Tina. Que vas dire Mme Esposito ?

\- Qu'il est mignon ? » Tina le dit faiblement, son regard restait fixé sur la chose-homme-démon avec des cheveux bouclés et des taches de rousseur. Il était actuellement en train de dormir sur leur canapé.

« C'est un démon. »

Défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 50 drabbles Newt / Tina

Concours de points : [A05] (Mot) en temps opportun


	2. Partie II

Une étude de magizoologie démoniaque

 **Partie II**

6 mois plus tard.

« On a enfin obtenu le procès posthume de Mary Lou Barebone, annonça Tina en entrant dans l'appartement. »

Jacob et Queenie étaient affairés dans la cuisine. Tina préférait les trouver affairés ici que dans la chambre… Mais elle avait à annoncer la nouvelle.

« Il n'y aura pas de condamnation, bien sûr, mais la sentence permettra un meilleur encadrement juridique pour ce qui s'est passé avec Credence, Modesty et Chastity. On pourra enfin commencer à parler de réparations.

\- C'est merveilleux, répondit Queenie. »

Elle fixait un point par-dessus l'épaule de Tina, qui fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Newt se tenait là, toujours aussi fringant dans son grand manteau bleu. Tina ne put réfréner son étreinte.

« Je suis d'accord avec Queenie, ça a l'air d'être une très bonne nouvelle, fit Newt.

\- C'est incroyable que tu sois là ! Mais…

\- J'ai voyagé plus vite que la lettre annonçant mon arrivée, j'en ai bien peur. »

Newt désigna un animal à ses côtés. « Je te présente Roseris, un dæmon qui s'est lié à moi dans les terres du Nord. » Tina comprit qu'il désignait le gros chat à ses pieds, mais sous ses yeux ébahis, celui-ci se transforma en insecte et voleta jusqu'à se poser sur l'épaule de Newt.

« Oh…

\- C'est une créature mythique, même parmi la communauté sorcière, et c'est incroyable d'avoir pu la rencontrer. Mais elle est dans une forme instable dans notre monde.

\- J'ai traversé une faille entre nos deux mondes avant de rencontrer Newt, fit Roseris, sans lui, j'aurai sans doute dû disparaître en un instant. C'est un peu comme si notre monde n'avait de magie qu'entre un homme et son dæmon, alors que le vôtre n'a de magie qu'en les sorciers.

\- Elle peut vivre grâce à ma magie, et nous partageons la même âme, en quelque sorte. »

Jacob n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que d'habitude face aux révélations magiques. Tina pensait seulement avec culpabilité au petit être démoniaquement adorable qui avait établi son nid dans un tiroir de sa commode.

« Je suis très heureuse de te revoir, Newt. »

* * *

Mots : 358

Défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 50 drabbles Queenie / Jacob

Roue de la chance :

Longueur : 1000 mots max.

Genre : Humour

Temps pour écrire : 1 semaine

Personnage : Mary Lou Barebone.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

J'ai avant tout écrit ce texte pour le Challenge du mois de Fevrier du Collectif NoName "Ambiance Dæmoniaque" : Votre personnage possède un daemon, tel que ceux présents dans A la croisée des Mondes.

Pour répondre à la question "Quel serait votre dæmon si vous en aviez un ?", je dirai que ce serait sûrement un chat. Un ami m'a dit récemment que j'aime porter une cape d'invisibilité, être discret et fuir l'attention des autres en général. Certes, les poils soyeux et les têtes adorables des chats ne nous encouragent pas à les éviter, mais ils ont toujours la souplesse et l'habileté de devenir invisible lorsqu'ils le veulent. Bon faut pas prendre ses désirs pour des réalités non plus, je finirais sans doute avec une mythe, ou quelque chose comme ça.


End file.
